The present invention relates to firearms and, more particularly, to firearms capable of firing non-impact fired ammunition through the use of direct energy, such as electrical energy.
In conventional firearms, either a striker or a hammer and firing pin is provided for detonating percussion primers. Although numerous advances in firearm technology have been made over the years, the principle of ignition by impact is based on technology that was developed during the last century. The use of percussion primers and associated physical components in modern firearms has imposed constraints, which have inhibited significant advances in safety, performance and reliability.
While various electronic components have been introduced into firearm ignition systems, such components have typically been implemented as substitute or supplemental parts of a mechanical firing system. Despite these implementations, the percussion primer is still typically detonated in the conventional manner by impact from a firing pin or a striker. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,085 discloses a firearm in which a mechanical trigger bar is displaced by a solenoid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,153 discloses a firearm incorporating a microprocessor in an ignition system for a firearm using a conventional percussion primer.
Some electrical firearms using unconventional primers have been developed, but with significant limitations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,174 describes a hard-wired electronic control system for firing electrically primed ammunition, but the system lacks multiple interfacing capability and a central processing unit, which are both critical to versatility, maintenance and safety. U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,972 discloses an electrically fired firearm in which a heat sensitive primer is ignited by a voltage induced across a fuse wire extending through the primer. A laser-ignited primer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,828, wherein an optically transparent plug or window is centered in the case of the cartridge to permit laser ignition of the primer. In such a device, however, power requirements are substantial and limiting.
None of the prior art provides a firearm system that utilizes a non-impact primer and has enhanced features that improve safety, performance, versatility, modular compatibility, and durability in the manner associated with the present invention as will herein be described.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a safe, reliable, high-performance, modular firearm that uses electrical power to ignite a primer for firing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a firearm that eliminates the need for cumbersome and wear-prone mechanical components for igniting ammunition primer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic firearm having multi-function capabilities attributable to an all-electric fire control system capable of interfacing with a variety of sensors and a central processing unit.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a firearm having enhanced reliability, efficient and simplified manufacturability, and competitive cost, inherently attributable to its modular design.
It is an object of the present invention to provide superior performance by eliminating mechanical components associated with conventional firing mechanisms which tend to pull a user""s aim off target.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a firing and ignition system capable of transmitting a firing signal from a controller through circuitry connected to a battery and causing a firing pulse to be discharged in square wave form from a capacitor which retains stored energy.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a firing and ignition system capable of storing electrical energy at low voltages until needed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a firearm that is adaptable for use with several types of ammunition, including electrically-fired ammunition, optically-fired ammunition, and other types of direct energy initiated ammunition.
The present invention attains these objects and other inherent advantages as described herein.
Currently available non-impact primers are reliable, electrically conductive primers. These non-impact primers have made possible the development and implementation of fully electronic, microprocessor-controlled firearms. Significant improvement in reliability and accuracy of powder ignition can be attained by eliminating the requirement for a mechanical impact force between the electronic control and the ammunition.
The present invention firearm ignites a non-impact primer through the use of an electrically-conductive ignition probe. The ignition probe is movably mounted within the slide of the firearm, and is spring biased into contact with an ammunition round positioned in the firing chamber, ensuring electrical contact therewith. A user selectively activates a switch, which sends an electric signal through the ignition probe, thereby activating the electrically detonated primer.